This competitive renewal of our highly successful Training Program in International Research Ethics, responding to PAR-10-174, addresses the need for long- and short-term training in research ethics in three countries linked by their history of communist rule: Romania;the Russian Federation;the Republic of Tajikistan. Our multi-component program, premised on andragogy, Freire's concept of praxis, and a Rogerian approach to adult education, is designed to: (1) develop a critical mass of professionals across a variety of disciplines who are trained in international research ethics;(2) increase the capacity of institutions and personnel to effectively review research protocols and monitor research, teach Bioethics courses, and mentor others in research ethics;(3) provide assistance in the development, implementation, and/or enhancement of activities and networks to ensure sustainability and continuity of training efforts and activities in research ethics. The program consists of: (1) an enhanced M.A. degree program for one trainee from each of the three countries each year;(2) one in-country short course training in research ethics in each country each year;(3) faculty exchange from each of the three collaborating countries to Case Western Reserve University to facilitate mid- and senior-level faculty development in research ethics;(4) an in-country consultation component;(4) the establishment of EE-TRIPP, the Electronic Ethics Training Repository for Information, Protocols, and Projects;(5) a semi-annual electronic newsletter;(6) the establishment of web-based activities to facilitate ongoing education in research ethics and the continuation of a trainee network. These varied program components are designed to develop trainee competency in: (1) identification of ethical issues arising in the context of proposed research and strategies for their resolution;(2) knowledge of international ethical guidelines for the conduct of research with human beings and legal requirements pertaining to the conduct of research;(3) critical analysis of existing scientific and bioethics literature with respect to ethical issues;(4) preparation and delivery of lectures for teaching others;(5) preparation and delivery of presentations in professional forums;(6) preparation of publishable manuscripts relating to research ethics;(7) enhancement of negotiation and communication skills to facilitate assumption of leadership positions in academia, industry, ethics review committees, and/or other venues. Program effectiveness and trainee selection and progress are evaluated at multiple levels by the trainees, participating faculty, in-country Steering Committees, an International Advisory Committee, and an independent evaluator. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a competitive renewal of our highly-successful Training Program in International Research Ethics that has been funded by the Fogarty International Center of the National Institutes of Health since 2000. Our proposed program addresses the need for short-term and long-term training in research ethics in Russia, Romania, and Tajikistan. This multi-component program includes an M.A. degree in Research Ethics, short- term in-country courses, development of an in-country consultation service, development of a repository for reference documents and trainee projects, and various web-based activities.